Kodocha: A Perfect Moment
by SanaK68
Summary: Sana and the gang are all in 8th grade now! New exciting things take place when Sana and Naozumi travel across the world to America again for acting school. Back in Tokyo, everyone else meets a new girl. With Sana gone who will help poor Akito?
1. Sana's Departure

Chapter One: Sana's Departure

"What's that Sana-chan?" Fuka Matsui asked her best friend while sitting at the top of her desk. Sana Kurata sat next to Fuka in her desk chair.

"Fuka-chan, I'm going to a prestigious acting school in Los Angeles with Naozumi-kun and I'm leaving tomorrow," Sana clarified and tried to smile at Fuka. She did feel bad about leaving Tokyo behind but, she and Naozumi had to do this! Just to further their acting carriers.

"Oh, I see," Fuka looked down at her blue pleated uniform skirt. 'Poor Aki, he might get upset again.'

"Hey, umm…Fuka-chan?" Sana said making her friend perk her head up.

"Yes, Sana?" Fuka asked returning her glance to Sana.

"Could you…watch Hayama-kun for me?" Sana said coughing in between hoping she wouldn't sound to…Mom like.

"Sure, Sana-chan. I'll make sure he doesn't date anyone before you get back," Fuka said winking at Sana. Sana giggled with Fuka.

"Thanks girl, I owe you," Sana winked back at Fuka.

"Yeah, ya do!" Fuka grinned laughing with Sana. "Please snag some hot guy from America for me!" Fuka joked knowing she had her own boy friend, Yuta Takaishi-kun.

"Well do!" Sana laughed.

"Yo, what're you laughing about?" Akito Hayama asked from behind rubbing Sana's head as if she was a little kid.

"'Morning, Hayama-kun!" Sana smiled at her best friend.

"Sana-chan has something she wants to tell you, Aki," Fuka said coughing before stating her question.

"Fuka!" Sana slapped Fuka's sleeve covered arm.

"But, you do, Sana-chan," Fuka insisted.

"Just spit out, Kurata," Akito said interrupting the brief fight between both girls.

"I…I'm going to L.A with Naozumi…for…for…studying abroad at a...Acting School!" Sana stammered but, she just was able to get the words out.

"Whatever," Akito simply shrugged.

'Whatever, does that mean you don't care that I'm trying to continue my acting carrier?' Sana asked herself feeling deeply upset by this.

"Something wrong, Sana-chan," Tsuyoshi Sasaki arrived to Sana and Fuka's desks with Aya Sugita, his girl friend since sixth grade, by his side.

"Yeah, Sana-chan, you look upset," Aya chimed in with her small, quiet voice.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" Sana said and then she flashed a bright smile. "I…I'M GREAT!" Sana cheered loudly in the classroom.

"You're really…leaving for L.A tomorrow, Sana-chan? We heard when you were telling Hayama-kun," Aya asked when Sana took her seat.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Sorry, for such short notice guys, I didn't know until yesterday either. Well, what I mean was, I didn't know whether I was going for sure until yesterday," Sana said correcting herself.

"Oh, I see," Aya said taking her seat behind Sana's.

"Good Luck, Sana-chan," Tsuyoshi said kindly.

"Thanks, Tsuyoshi-kun. I'll need it!" Sana smiled at Tsuyoshi as he took his seat next to Aya's.

"Hey! We should through a going away party!" Fuka said rejoining the conversation.

"NO! Don't!" Sana shouted immediately.

"What! Why not!" Fuka asked cocking her head.

"I…I think it's better to leave unannounced," Sana quietly answered.

"I see," Fuka said lowering her head.

"But---it was nice you to think of me!" Sana said respectfully.

"Yeah, sure, girl. Anytime," Fuka simply said.

---

"Hello…Hayama-kun, still going to Karate I see," Sana stood outside Akito Hayama's house, she was waiting for him. And, he was walking towards her holding his karate uniform as always. "I'm sorry; I'm leaving on such short notice. It wasn't supposed to work out that way."

"Its fine," Akito said shrugging.

"Okay. I'll only be studying abroad for a year or two! I promise I won't fall for any Americans," Sana laughed jokingly.

"Yeah…okay," Akito said in his usual short words.

"Hayama-kun?" Sana asked walking closer to him.

"Eh?" Akito asked looking at Sana.

"When I get back, can I…tell you something?" Sana asked having the thoughts of her love confession for Akito coming out then. 'Yes, I will tell him when I get back. That way our hopefully new relationship won't start out rocky. If I wasn't leaving I'd tell him now.'

"Okay, when you get back, I have to tell you something too," Akito said. 'I will tell her I love her when she gets back! That's a promise to me!' Akito said to himself having these thoughts on his mind.

"Alright, Hayama-kun. I guess, this is good bye now," Sana said looking at Akito starting to get teary eyed.

Akito stepped closer to Sana and hugged her, having no regrets.

"I'll miss you, Hayama-kun," Sana hugged Akito back, this time when they hugged it didn't seem wrong and they weren't hurting anyone but, themselves.

"Kurata, I'll miss you too," Akito said in a low mumble. Sana felt as if she was going to start crying so she pulled away.

"Bye Bye, Hayama-kun," Sana smiled her eyes starting to blur with tears. That being said, Sana ran off back to her house. Akito was left watching his young love, run, run away to America. Leave him to perish back in Tokyo.

---

"Alright, I'm off Mama, Maro-chan!" Sana yelled as she was departing from her house. Rei was driving the Mercedes to the airport.

"Okay Sana-dear! Have a safe trip and study hard!" Mama said as Sana left the house. Sana waved good bye to her mother…and Maro-chan.

"Let's go, Rei!" Sana ordered waving her arms around. "Alright, I'm set!"

"Good, now let's go before you miss your flight, Sana-chan," Rei said having the car door open for Sana outside the front of her house.

"Thanks Rei! Now, let's go!" Sana cheered as Rei drove his way to the airport.

"Sana, be very careful," Rei ordered. "Misako told me to make sure you get on the airplane okay." Rei and Sana got out of the car and Rei took Sana's bags.

"Yes, of course, Rei-kun," Sana smiled at her manager. "Don't worry, of anything, Naozumi-kun will protect me!" Sana said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes of course," Rei was serious though when he answered to Sana. Sana waited at the ticket and baggage check in while Rei went to park the car in the parking lot of the airport. Sana waved to Rei when we walked into the airport. He came over and helped Sana give in her ticket and check her luggage. Then, Rei and Sana headed up to Gate 14 for Los Angeles, North America.

"NAOZUMI-KUN!" Sana screamed when she saw him sitting in one of the rows in Gate 14 surrounded by photographers.

"Sana-chan!" Naozumi said trying to push past the photographers and paparazzi.

"Hi Naozumi-kun, how are you?" Sana asked as the photographer's flashes blinding both teens.

"I am good! How are you, Sana-chan?" Naozumi asked, they both were trying their best to avoid the flashes.

"Oh! Same here!" Sana smiled.

"Sana-chan, what is like to have a vacation with your boy friend?" One of the guy photographers had asked.

"Boy friend?" 'OH BOY THAT'S A FRIEND!' Sana said and thought to herself. "It's good! Very good!" (In my story, Sana is still very dense as you can see )

"Sana!" Naozumi said alerted by her answer.

"Well, you are a boy that's a friend," Sana said making sure her answer sounded right. Naozumi shook his head and gave off a big sigh.

"_Flight 1446 at Gate 14 is now departing. Everyone who is leaving for Flight 1446 to Los Angeles America, please get ready to leave."_ The flight that Sana and Naozumi were going had just gotten called.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go! Sayonara, Japan!" Sana waved to the photographers as they flashed more cameras at the two.

"Sana, let's go," Naozumi said covering Sana as they went on the sliding floor to the gate.

"Have a safe trip, you two!" Rei and Mr. Maeda (Naozumi's manager) called after them.

"Sana-chan, Sana-chan!" Sana turned around to see her friends, repeating her name.

"Bye guys!" Sana waved as she saw them. When she saw Akito, she immediately turned around from lack of the strangeness from last night. Sana looked uncomfortable and embarrassed now.

"You alright, Sana-chan?" Naozumi asked looking down at Sana. (He is taller than her by quite a lot. Same height as Akito possibly?)

"Y-Yes, let's just go," Sana said walking faster down the moving panel on the floor.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP SANA-CHAN!" Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya called, Akito just looked at Sana and Naozumi.

"Thank you!" Sana called back to her friends and smiled. "I will!"

---

Can you tell me what you think, please? Should I continue?

By the way, I might skip ahead to Sana's return? Do you think I should do that you write a chapter or two about her second America experience (Second for those of you who have seen the anime)?

Click Review please and thanks.

Love always,

Cayde


	2. New Things

Chapter Two New Things

"Naozumi!" Sana squealed to her close friend. "WE ARE IN AMERICA!" Sana shouted when both teens got out of the taxi car and into the new campus.

"Wow, look around, Naozumi-kun, this campus is amazing!" Sana looked in awe around the huge campus filled with many cherry trees, fields, and big buildings.

"I know, Sana-chan, this is amazing!" Naozumi agreed in his not as excited as Sana voice.

"What should we do first, Nao?" Sana said using his cute nickname.

"Don't call me Nao!" Naozumi snapped at Sana. "I hate that."

"Sorry Nao-Nao-kun," Sana teased.

"I think we should go to the administrations building to sign in first," Naozumi gave a curt, polite answer.

"DUH! That's a smart idea!" Sana smiled and then she and Naozumi went off the center building, which they figured was the Administrations Building. Sana and Naozumi entered the glass French doors.

"They look foreign. Should we get one of the Japanese American instructors to come to talk to them?" Someone at the front desk asked the other person, who was sitting next to them, in English.

"Yes, yes, that's very good," The person sitting next to the one who spoke first said, also in English.

"What do you think they're saying?" Sana whispered in Naozumi's ear.

"Well, I don't know English too well…" Naozumi whispered back very unsure.

"Hello!" A new voice said in clear fluent Japanese.

"Uhh...Hello! My name is Sana Kurata! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sana greeted the adult with much kindness.

"And, I'm Naozumi Kamura! Kurata-san and I are popular Japanese actors," Naozumi clarified to the woman who greeted the teens.

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence," The woman bowed at the two. "My name is Julie Kuroki-san."

"Nice to meet you Kuroki-san," Naozumi shook his hand with Ms. Kuroki.

"I am terribly sorry that our American teachers did not greet you. Not everyone here is fluent in Japanese. Although I teach you English in some of your new classes. By the time you graduate from this school, you will be able to speak in clear fluent English!" Ms. Kuroki had told them.

"Wow! How amazing!" Sana chirped looking excited.

"Yes, it is. Now let's get on with the tour of our school's campus, alright with you Kamura-san? Kurata-san?"

"Yes, that would be great!" Naozumi and Sana had said in unison.

---

"Akito-kun, how are you doing without Sana-chan here?" Fuka asked leaning against the glass pain of the window in their homeroom.

"What! Why do you ask Fuka? I'm doing fine with out Kurata," Akito brushed her off with that answer.

"Alright, Aki. Say what you want," Fuka sighed shaking her head.

"What do you know?" Akito sneered looking away from Fuka.

"Where just do you think you're going!" Fuka snapped as she saw Akito start to leave the classroom.

"That's really, none of your business," Akito said slamming the door to their classroom shut, having that old, cold look in his eyes.

"He sure has gotten cold since Sana-chan has left," Fuka said to Hisae and Mami.

"Agreed," Hisae and Mami said shaking their heads.

---

"Akito-kun?" Tsuyoshi saw Akito pass in the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuyoshi asked as Akito totally ignored Tsuyoshi's greeting.

"No," Akito said turning around and then storming outside.

"Wonder what's got him pissed today," Tsuyoshi shrugged trying not to worry too much.

"'Morning Tsuyoshi-kun!" Aya walked up to her boy friend.

"Hi Aya-chan, is something bothering Akito-kun today?" Tsuyoshi asked hoping Aya would know the answer.

"Not that I know of," Aya shrugged to Tsuyoshi.

"Oh, I see. Thanks anyways," Tsuyoshi said.

---

"Excuse me? I'm Rebecca Souji; I'm a transfer from New York City. Can you help me find my way?" A girl with long brown hair tied into to pig tails asked in this soft voice. Akito looked at the girl standing before him.

"Sure," Akito shrugged.

"Thank you, and what is your name?" Rebecca asked kindly gripping her backpack by her two hands.

"Akito Hayama," Akito mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Hayama-san!" Rebecca gleamed at Akito, reminding Akito of Sana's sweet smile.

"Don't call me Hayama-san, just Akito-kun or Hayama-kun is fine," Akito said, he hated being called 'san', to him; it was annoying and a bother. Akito showed Rebecca to the Principle's office.

"Excuse, Principle, this is a new student. I was helping her find her way," Akito gestured to Rebecca as they were standing in the door way of his office.

"Ah-Akito-kun, thank you for showing her here. I will take it from there," The Principle gave a chuckle.

"You're welcome," Akito bowed his head.

"Good boy," The Principle patted Akito's head and then, Akito left the room.

"Ah-so you are Rebecca Souji. It is very nice to meet you," The Principle said taking his seat in this chair that was behind his desk.

"Yes, you too, sir," Rebecca bowed her head. The Principle read her transcripts. "I see you will shine brightly here." Rebecca smiled.

"Yes, I wish to do that. I have been an A+ student at my old schools too and I am fluent in three languages, Japanese, English, and French," Rebecca smiled when she finished speaking of her accomplishments.

"That's very much for a thirteen year old," The Principle stated. "Please take a seat and have a bean cake!"

"Thank you sir," Rebecca sat down and gladly accepted a bean cake from the Principle.

---

"There's a new girl here?" Fuka asked when Akito returned to their homeroom with the news.

"Yeah, what's her name…oh, umm…Re-Rebecca, I think?" Akito stammered forgetting the girl's name.

"I see, so she's a transfer student?" Tsuyoshi said tapping his slipper against the chair, it had dirt on it.

"Yeah, from America, probably, Tsuyoshi-kun," Fuka glanced at the doorway and saw Karachi-sensei walk through the doors. (That is their new homeroom teacher.) Everyone took their seats.

"Good Morning, class, we have a new student today. I'm sure some of you might have met her, this is Rebecca Souji. She will be joining our school as of today," Mr. Karachi said and made a gesture to the girl standing beside him.

"She's really pretty," Fuka heard some of the boys whisper. Fuka looked at Rebecca, foreign born looking but, pretty.

She had her brown hair tied into two pig tails and she looked kind of pretty in the school's basic uniform.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca, it's very nice to meet you all," Rebecca said in that same soft voice she talked to with Akito.

"Oh, is that you Akito-chan!" Rebecca ran back to the classroom where Fuka, Aya, Tsuyoshi, Mami, Hisae, Gomi, and Akito were sitting.

"It is you!" Rebecca said gently. "Hi again!"

"Ah-I'm happy to see you already have met someone," Mr. Karachi told Rebecca.

"Mhmm!" Rebecca smiled in such a cute way, Akito was flashed on how much she looked and acted like Sana. That is, when Sana was quieter.

---

"Akito-chan," Rebecca cooed. "Will you show me around?" Rebecca asked when everyone was heading out the door.

"Sure but, will you stop acting so…umm…like that around me!" Akito said trying to explain what Rebecca was doing.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm just so drawn to you because you're so cute," Rebecca poked Akito's cheek and innocently said. Fuka looked to Akito from the back where she was chatting and walking with Mami and Hisae, 'Oh, Hayama. I have my eyes on you,' Fuka made a mental note to herself. 'Sana-chan will not get hurt!'

---

"How do you like the school so far?" Ms. Kuroki asked Naozumi and Sana when the finished the tour.

"It was amazing!" Sana flashed a bright smile and said with much excitement.

"Oh wow Sana-chan, I am so happy you enjoyed it! Now, you will both have dorms here too! And, since you happen to both be coming from Japan we but your rooms together! We had no conclusion you two were friends! So, everything works out alright!" Ms. Kuroki smiled.

"Your bags are in your dorm lobbies and your dorm is this way!" Ms. Kuroki ended up showing Sana and Naozumi to their rooms which was in a hall called Berkley Hall.

"Here you are!" Ms. Kuroki opened the door for Sana and Naozumi. The building was very spacious and the lobby was wonderful, with a front desk and tall glass windows, couches and televisions and phones.

"This is great!" Sana smiled.

"Yes, and everyone in this dorm is a transfer from Japan!" Ms. Kuroki informed.

"Oh wow, that's so great," Naozumi smiled agreeing with the great dorm.

"We hope you both enjoy your stay here! Oh and before I forget, SCHEDULES! Here you are," Ms. Kuroki gave Naozumi and Sana their papers.

---

There you have it. The next installment to my story!

Yes, I have decided to briefly write about the school experience.

Hints for next time:

Rebecca grows close to Akito and helps him through the missing of Sana, his love.

Naozumi and Sana grow close once again because they have each other to depend on now. Meeting new people never seemed so hard and relying on others always changes things.

See ya next time in Kodocha: A Perfect Moment Chapter Three Relying on Each Other!


	3. Relying On Each Other

Chapter Three Relying on Each Other

**(This chapter is about a month into Sana's leaving time, just so you know) **

"_Akito-kun, are you alright?" _

"_Akito-kun, I miss you!"_

"_Two years isn't a lot! I'll see you soon, Akito-kun!" _

"_I'll be back."_

"_It's not like you're gone forever. I mean you didn't die so, we'll see each other soon." _

Akito immediately sat up on his bed, soaked in cold sweat. Akito held his head with his hands.

"I can't get you off my mind," Akito screamed into his head. "Am I the only one feeling like this because we're not together? GOD DAMNIT SANA!" Akito screamed out loud. Akito looked at the alarm clock next to him, 5:00 A.M was what it read and it was Saturday. He bent his head down and shook it, 'Leave my mind already!'

---

"You look sick today, Akito-kun," Tsuyoshi commented on Akito's pale looking face and tired looking eyes.

"Yeah, I had…a bad sleep last night," Akito mumbled to Tsuyoshi.

"Oh, I see. Let's go get some sushi to cheer you up then!" Tsuyoshi smiled and said.

"Yeah, okay," Akito shrugged.

"Don't forget today we're going to the movies," Tsuyoshi reminded Akito. Akito had invited Rebecca….by force!

Flashback:

"Go ask her! We need another girl to go! And, you know Hisae has tennis and Mami has a job at the animal shelter so we can't ask them, obviously!" Fuka pushed Akito into asking Rebecca. Fuka knew that this was a last option, of course because her two first choices weren't available. And, Fuka also did this on lack of being selfish she wanted a date with Yuta-kun.

"Ugh! Fine!" Akito finally gave in and walked up to Rebecca. "Do you…want to go to the movies, tomorrow? With Tsuyoshi, Fuka, her boy friend, and Aya?"

"Oh! That sounds most wonderful, of course, Akito-chan!" Rebecca gleamed at Akito shaking her head up and down, 'yes'.

Back to now:

"Yeah, I know," Akito and Tsuyoshi walked into Hama Sushi, which was owned by Fuka's uncle.

"Hi Guys!" Tsuyoshi cheerfully said as he saw Fuka, Takaishi, and Aya sitting at the counter.

"Tsuyoshi! Hi! Hey Akito!" Aya greeted them giving her quiet smile to both boys.

"Hey Aya," Tsuyoshi walked over to his girl friend.

"Long time no see," Takaishi grinned at Akito. "What's up?"

"Yeah, um…not much, you?" Akito shrugged sitting down next to Takaishi and Tsuyoshi.

"Umm…same," Takaishi stammered. There was a really big moment of silence until Rebecca walked in.

"Good Afternoon everyone!" Rebecca cheerfully smiled and greeted.

"Rebecca!" Fuka got off her seat and went to Rebecca pulling her by the arm. "This is my boy friend, Yuta Takaishi." Fuka immediately introduced to the two.

"Hey," Takaishi said with a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Hello!" Rebecca smiled in her cutesy way.

"Well, what're we standing around here now?" Fuka asked as the group finished all their sushi. "Let's hit the movies!" Fuka cheered.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Akito hissed in Fuka's ear as she was chatting with Takaishi.

"Can't you see I'm talking to Takaishi, Aki? You're so rude!" Fuka ignored Akito's whispers and continued catching up with Takaishi. Akito walked away silently and went back to Rebecca's side.

"What was that all about, Akito-kun?" Rebecca looked at Akito.

"Huh? It was nothing," Akito shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, did you get the science homework this weekend?" Rebecca asked.

"What? Yeah, how come you didn't?" Akito said blandly.

"Umm…no, want to help me with it?" Rebecca smiled to Akito.

"Sure, we'll go to my place after, I guess," Akito shrugged looking around the same town that he lived in for thirteen years.

"Sounds great!" Rebecca smiled very brightly now.

"Hey…umm…Fuka, is everything okay?" Takaishi gave a worried look to his girl friend who was taking in the sight of Akito and Rebecca getting along TOO well for Fuka to handle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fuka lied for her first time to Takaishi.

"Oh, no…you're not," Takaishi said seeing right through Fuka's little white lie.

"F-Fine, you caught me. It's just that new girl; she's getting on my nerves. And, I think she has a thing for Akito," Fuka blurted out her thoughts.

"Yeah, I kind of agree," Takaishi said getting a swift look at Rebecca flirting it up with Akito. "Nope, Fuka, you're right!"

"See? Ugh, that slut! Kidding! And, the worst part is, ya know Sana right?"

"Um…not really."

"Well, she and Akito are in love with each other and Rebecca is just getting in the way! I mean even though Sana left for acting school a month ago, Akito should still be faithful to her!"

"Oh, I see. So, know you're just watching Akito and making sure he doesn't get a girl friend, right?" Takaishi asked.

"Yeah, basically," Fuka shrugged.

"I get it," Takaishi mumbled.

---

"I like your house, Akito-kun. It's really nice," Rebecca gleamed at Akito as they were walking through his door.

"Hey Akito-kun! Did you just get home?" Natsumi Hayama, Akito's older sister, asked walking in from the kitchen opening. "Oh…who is your friend?"

"Nice to meet you, I am Rebecca Souji," Rebecca walked up to Natsumi and shook her hand politely.

"Yeah, I just got home. Rebecca's here so we can go over the homework," Akito said hanging up his jacket and Rebecca's.

"Okay, well Dad should be home soon and I'll call you down for dinner later," Natsumi said walking back into the kitchen and tying on her apron.

"Right, okay," Akito said as he and Rebecca walked up to Akito's room.

"She seems nice," Rebecca said making herself at home by plopping down on Akito's bed.

"Yeah, Natsumi…is nice," Akito stammered leaning on his desk and looking around his own room. "Anyways, what did you want to go over?"

"Oh, homework, right…well, I don't need help really. I am an A+ student," Rebecca grinned.

"Then, why did you want to come over to my house?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're nice and I like you," Rebecca swiftly turned her head away from Akito blushing a bright red.

"You what?" Akito twitched his eye walking towards the bed.

"I…like…y...you," Rebecca still looking away and out Akito's window saying.

"I see…" Akito said taking a seat next to Rebecca starring at her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm sorry!" Rebecca shook her head back and forth. "I know, Fuka-chan, she told me that you love a girl in America. But, Akito! Will you give me a chance?!" Rebecca looked at Akito, her eyes glazed in tears. "Please go out with me!" Rebecca looked at Akito teary eyed and had her head bent down, still facing Akito.

"Akito-kun, I love you," Rebecca admitted to her feelings. There was a strong pause and Akito had such a deeply shocked look in his eyes. "I guess that's enough for today. I'll let myself out." Rebecca got up and started on her way out of Akito's room.

"Wait, Rebecca-chan!" Akito hollered to her. "May I…get back to you on that?" Rebecca turned around clutching her bag.

"Yes," Rebecca had tears streaming down her eyes. Akito walked back up to her and handed her a tissue.

"Please stop crying," Akito gently said. Rebecca nodded her head wiping away her tears.

"I'll go now…see you in school, Akito-kun," Rebecca didn't wait for Akito to say anything; she just walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Sana-chan, what do I do?" Akito said lying back on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Sana-chan how are you?"

---

"Good Morning, Naozumi-kun!" Sana brightly greeted her friend outside of their dorm.

"Hello Sana," Naozumi said testing out his English.

"I see testing out your English huh?" Sana grinned smirking.

"Yes, I am," Naozumi stammered but, clearing said.

"Cool!" Sana said in English.

"Well, to class!" Sana switched back to Japanese.

"Yes, of course!" Naozumi said still speaking her English.

"Shall we go?" Sana asked in English. They'd have to be speaking English now on the account all their teachers do.

---

"Wow, what a day! I'm pooped!" Sana bounced onto her bed and laid back. "I think I'll call Akito-kun. I haven't called him since….a few weeks ago!" Sana took out her cell phone and dialed Akito's number. "Good thing Carly isn't back yet, I'd probably be annoying her by calling up someone!" Sana said sitting up and tapping her feet on the bed post.

"Hello, Hayama residence," Natsumi said into the phone.

"NATSUMI-CHAN! HOW ARE YOU? This is Sana, is Akito there?" Sana literarily shouted into the phone.

"Oh Sana-chan, how have you been?" Natsumi asked. "And, yup, Akito's here. He just got back from running.

"I see he's still training…"

"Yup, for his black belt, which he still never got…"

"Natsumi…you there?" Sana asked as she heard a racket on the other line.

"Yo, it's me," Akito's voice came on. "That Natsumi, she's such a bitch."

"Hah! No worries Akito-kun, I didn't really hear what she said," Sana clarified.

"I HEARD THAT AKITO!" Natsumi yelled loud enough for Sana to hear and to wake up the neighbors.

"What's up?" Akito asked on the other line.

"Not much just felt like calling you up!" Sana laughed and lied back on her bed.

"Right, okay. Not much, ya know Rebecca, that girl I told you about last time you called me?" Akito started to tell Sana about Rebecca while making his way up to his room.

"Huh? Yeah, what about her," Sana asked in a shaky way. 'What is Rebecca trying to do now?'

"She confessed to me…" Akito trailed off.

"A LOVE DECLARATION!!!" Sana shot up off her bed.

"Calm down, will you?" Akito snapped. "I didn't answer her yet. I'm still thinking…"

"Oh, I see, I see," Sana said sitting back down on her bed. "Do you like her?"

"I don't hate her," Akito shrugged.

"Right, okay," Sana felt a little upset. "I still want to tell you something when I get back to Japan."

"Okay and you can," Akito gently said.

"Thanks, but, anyways, how is Tokyo without me?" Sana said quickly changing the subject.

"Its fine Kurata, a little quieter but not too bad," Akito joked.

"AH! IDIOT! SHUT UP!" Sana screamed.

"Hah, Kurata, I was kidding," Akito smirked.

"You better be, Hayama-kun!" Sana snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Akito laughed. "Hah, Tokyo sure isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, thanks. America is cool, by the way. My classes are cool and I can even speak perfect English, well almost, NOW!" Sana smiled at her almost mastered subject.

"That's good," Akito said.

"Yeah, uh-huh! Oh did I mention, in another month, I'll be back in Tokyo to do an acting job and a break from school?" Sana asked almost forgetting about her movie shoot she was doing.

"Really? No, you forgot to tell me that," Akito said surprised.

"Well, I am! And, I'll definitely find time to visit you and tell you okay?" Sana told Akito.

"Yeah, of course. Just call and we can meet," Akito said.

"Sana," Naozumi's voice called with a knock at Sana's dorm door.

"Oh, I gotta go Hayama-kun. But, I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Whatever's good for you," Akito simply said and shrugged.

"Right okay, I'm having a friend date with Naozumi-kun tonight. I'll call you soon, okay?" Sana cheerfully said dashing to her closet and quickly picking out some clothes.

"Yeah, okay. Have a nice night Kurata," Akito finished by saying just that.

"Yes, of course….HOLD ON A SEC. NAOZUMI!" Sana said in Japanese and then in English to Naozumi. Akito hung up the phone and so did Sana.

---

"Who were you on the phone with?" Naozumi asked when him and Sana were in a cab heading someone in California.

"Hayama-kun," Sana smiled.

"Really, how is he?" Naozumi asked.

"He's good!" Sana grinned. "NAOZUMI! GUESS WHAT?!" Sana yelled in the car.

"Ah-Sana-chan, don't scream," Naozumi said in Japanese.

"Sorry," Sana answered in English.

"What do you want to change?" Naozumi asked.

"Myself! I am so getting a cool haircut and new clothes tonight!" Sana said with a determined look upon her face.

"Sounds great!" Naozumi cheered her on.


	4. Sana's Quick Return final!

Chapter Four Sana's Quick Return

"Sana, you're leaving for a few months, right?" Naozumi asked as Sana packed up her stuff.

"Yup! But, I will be back in about four months; the movie is just a short one that's going to air on T.V!" Sana smiled turning around from her suitcase to tell Naozumi.

"Bye Carly! I'll miss you!" Sana hugged her new American friend.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Sana," Carly said hugging back. "See you soon!"

"Yes, of course!" Sana spoke very well in English now, as well as Naozumi.

---

"Wow, I can't believe two months passed and Sana's already coming back," Fuka and the others were now waiting at the airport in Tokyo.

"Yeah, you're totally right Fuka-chan," Mami smiled. "But, I really can't wait to see her!"

"Of course, Mami-chan, me too!" Fuka agreed with her friends.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, where is Akito-kun?" Fuka asked to Tsuyoshi who was standing next to Aya, as usual.

"Oh, I think him and Rebecca will be joining us later," Tsuyoshi grinned.

"Oh, I see," Fuka shrugged. From behind, someone was tapping Fuka's shoulder.

"Hello Fuka, long time no see. How's Tokyo been doing without me?" Sana asked her clear English just to tease her friends.

"SANA-CHAN!" Fuka shouted and hugged her friend. "C'mon girl, speak Japanese again you are in Japan!" Sana laughed, "Yeah, I am…" Sana switched languages again.

"Where is Akito-kun?" Sana asked looking among her friends.

"Late, I'm guessing," Fuka shrugged.

"I see. Well, sorry to leave you guys but, I have to…go to my movie shoot now," Sana stirred up a quick lie and told her friends.

"Movie shoot? I thought that wasn't until tomorrow?" Hisae asked Sana.

"W-Well, Rei-kun called and told me the day was switched. But, I'll walk back with you guys, 'kay?" Sana asked smiling brightly.

"Yes, do that at the least Sana-chan," Aya said.

"Okay!" Sana smiled and then bit her lip looking nervous. "Fuka-chan, Akito and this new girl, Rebecca-san, are close right?"

"Eh? Well, kind of, but NOT AS CLOSE AS YOU AND HIM ARE!" Fuka reassured her friend.

"I see," Sana said looking straight across and into Tokyo.

"She seems upset and down," Fuka told Tsuyoshi and Aya while Hisae and Mami kept talking to Sana asking about America.

"Yeah," Tsuyoshi agreed and Aya nodded her head.

---

"Kurata?" Sana turned around and Akito was standing there gripping her by the shoulder, with Rebecca by his side.

"Ah-Hayama-kun?" Sana looked just as shocked as Akito.

"Th-This is the girl, I told you about, Rebecca Souji," Akito gestured to Rebecca.

"Umm…Nice to meet you. I'm Sana Kurata!" Sana smiled and cheerfully said.

"Rebecca…as Akito-kun said," Rebecca smiled back flipping her long hair.

"You got…a haircut, Kurata?" Akito asked. "It looks…different."

"Hmph! Thanks Akito," Sana crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you did get a hair cut!" Fuka exclaimed. "I didn't even realize it! Wow, girl! It looks great!"

"Awe, thanks!" Sana played with her short reddish brown hair. Sana and Fuka giggled and everyone else smiled.

---

"Hey guys, I'm off to the bathroom," Sana told everyone. "I'll be back in a few." With that, Sana left for the girl's room in the coffee shop.

"It's so cool to have finally met Sana!" Rebecca cheerily said.

"Yeah, uh-huh! I'm glad you finally met her," Fuka grinned while saying.

"So, what're you guys getting?" Tsuyoshi asked holding up the menu for Aya.

"I'm not sure, Tsuyoshi-kun, want to share something?" Aya sweetly asked.

"Sure, Aya-chan, what do you want?" Tsuyoshi asked his girl friend.

"Sana's been in there awhile, hasn't she?" Hisae asked sighing because she wasn't spending enough time with Sana.

"Yeah, you're right," Mami shook her head and agreed.

"I'll go look for her," Akito briefly mentioned and he headed to the bathroom.

"Kurata? You here? Where are you? Everyone's worried and it's been like fifteen minutes," Akito called for Sana and opened the door to the woman's restroom. Luckily for Akito, Sana was just cradling herself on the floor.

"Hayama-kun?" Sana stretched out Akito's name.

"Kurata…what's wrong? Why are you sitting here?" Akito knelt down to hug Sana.

"Are…Are you in love with…Rebecca-san?" Sana stammered.

"N-No, why do you think that?" Akito stuttered looking into Sana's brown eyes.

"I don't know. Can I tell you something Akito-kun?" Sana said standing her ground.

"Y-yeah, sure, Sana-chan," Akito got up as well and Sana leaned her back against the door of the bathroom, closing it shut.

"Akito…-kun, I love you, very much," Sana said making some pauses in her words.

"Sana-chan, I've always loved you," Akito walked to Sana and held her tight pressing her closer against the door. "I always loved you." Akito repeated in her ear.

"Loved," Sana mimicked. "As in used to…?"

"No, as in now and the past," Akito cleared up the confession. "I love you Sana."

"Oh…Akito…I love you too! Akito…" Sana mumbled leaning on Akito's body. He was still taller than her and she only reached his shoulder, well about reaching that point. Akito wrapped his arms around Sana, holding her close.

"Do you want to be with me?" Sana asked looking up at Akito.

"Yes, I want to be with you, do you want to be with me?" Akito gently asked.

"Yes, I love you Akito-kun…I want to be with you," Sana starting crying into Akito's shirt while gripping it tightly.

"Don't cry, Sana, please don't cry," Akito added.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Akito-kun," Sana looked at Akito again smiling while her eyes were shinning her watery tears.

"Okay," Akito said rubbing Sana's head with his hand. "Okay." He repeated and then Akito kissed the top of Sana's head gently. And, there it was, a perfect moment, Akito and Sana standing there, close together, more than friends, in love.

Can you imagine it? I sure can.

Epilogue:

"What?! You're dating Sana-chan now?!" Rebecca asked astonished by this.

"Yeah," Akito draped an arm around Sana's shoulder.

"Sorry Rebecca-chan. But, Akito and I have loved each other forever," Sana sounded infantile when she said 'forever' but, it was in fact true.

"Didn't I tell ya Rebecca? Akito and Sana together! FINALLY!" Fuka cheered and nudged Rebecca with her arm lightly.

"YES FUKA-CHAN! I AGREE! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Tsuyoshi cheered with Fuka as Sana and Akito blushed.


End file.
